Grimiore
The Grimoire can be seen as an evil counterpart to the Halliwell Book of Shadows. The book itself is a large brown covered tome adorned with a demonic symbol in an inverted pentagram on the front cover. The pages are black in color and are said to be blackened by the book's evil. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from its enemies or anything Good. This evil "Book of Shadows" is presumably used by the leaders of the Underworld. Whenever a "new" Source of All Evil is chosen, a coronation is held to consolidate his power. Its spells and incantations are written in Latin. Much like the Halliwell's Book of Shadows, the Source's Grimoire is not the only one of its kind, but the greatest and thus the one which is always directly referenced as the book. There's no known way to destroy the Grimoire. The sisters used their strongest potions at the time to get rid of it, but it protected itself like their Book of Shadows does. History The Source's Grimoire was first seen in "''[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/We%27re_Off_to_See_the_Wizard ''We're Off to See the Wizard] when Cole Turner was being coronated by a Dark Priest as the next Source. When a Wizard attempted to become the Source, Cole allowed the Wizard to willingly transfer his powers to him. The process was stopped by Phoebe Halliwell, who being manipulated by the Seer, vanquished the Wizard before the rite could be finished. It was seen in the episode "''[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Womb_Raider ''Womb Raider]"'' when Cole was vanquished and another demonwas to be coronated as the new Source. The process was stopped by the Seer, who had abducted the Source's Heir so that she along with the unborn child could be coronated as rulers of the Underworld. The Charmed Ones were able to successfully vanquish the Seer and the entire Infernal Council by forcing the Seer to tap into the power of the Unborn Source because the baby was still unable to handle his powers and wasn't fully developed. The Grimoire was left unaffected and afterwards was orbed under a mountain of rock in the West Andes by Leo Wyatt where it is presumably magically protected to prevent evil from rediscovering it. However, somehow Rennek gains access to it and the Empyreal Sword and stabs the book with the sword, somehow causing magic to switch from the natural users to mortals. After Rennek was vanquished, both the Sword and the Grimoire are inherited by Prue Halliwell, who became the protector of The Nexus of All. However, another Grimoire was created sometime in 2050, by Clyde Jepson; the method by which he made it is unknown. Zeus Dominic turned the Charmed Ones evil, creating another Grimoire from the Charmed Ones' book, which turned evil along with them, allowing him to copy numerous spells and potions from it. However the Charmed Ones were reverted back to the side of good and attempted to escape with the two books, when the Grimoire vanished. The book was shown one more time in The Beginning of the End, Part 2, when Lauren told Zeus that she wanted to begin The Final Battle. Known Contents Votum Sanguinis The spell in the Grimoire This is the spell used to crown a "new" Source with the full powers of the Underworld. The spell is chanted in the middle of the coronation and must be done at midnight with a dark priest presiding. Votum Sanguinis in latin translates to vow of blood. Transferring the Source's Powers The spell to transfer the Sources' powers In an attempt to reunite with Phoebe, Cole was willing to strip himself of the Source's powers and give them to a wizard. The spell requires both beings to spill blood on to the Grimoire while the recipient of the powers chants the spell. The other known spells are: *Spell to resurrect the dead *Spell to consecrate magical weapons and items. *Spell to Vanquish Good Witches Notes and Trivia *When the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows became a Grimoire, it could possibly have been even stronger than the Source's Grimoire, Dantalian even claimed by having their Book of Shadows, she would become unstoppable. *The prop was sold on eBay by ''"It's a Wrap Hollywood" in late 2007 and reached a final bid of $405.00. Category:Magical Item Category:Grimoires Category:Books